The present invention relates to a power converter that converts an input voltage from a DC power source of a fluctuating voltage into a constant voltage for supplying a DC power to a load, that is, a power converter which enables a pulsating output of a diode bridge for rectifying an AC source power, for example, to be converted into a direct current of a constant voltage.